One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, or ten
by Aria-Mae
Summary: Sam and Dylan one-shots based on the song lyrics of the Feist 1234 please read and review
1. One,Two,Three,Four

Basically this fanfiction is going to be a mixture of one shots based on the lyrics from the song one, two. three, four by Feist. Each chapter is going to be a different line if I get that far. So yeah tell me what you think and if you think this is a good idea and sorry that it is really short. Please review

One, two, three, four

It was a quite day in the Keogh household, only the mumble of the television could be heard which was unusual for the normally noisy family.

To an outsider to the Keoghs life they would have presumed something just wasn't right.

However Dylan knew as he entered the house that something astounding was going to happen; it just had to after the twelve hour shift he had just pulled through.

The heavy door slammed closed. Dylan stood in the hallway. He could hear the thumping of feet upstairs racing from one of the many rooms.

A small child of two possibly three was cautiously making her way down the stairs, pausing every few steps to grin and screech and Dylan in delight, it was as if she hadn't seen him in years. She eventually reached the bottom of the stairs and by this point Sam was also their watching in the distance as the little girl jumped into his arms, shouting "one, two, three, four" Dylan lifted her into a hug petting her long blonde hair; all the while starring at his wife in amazement over their daughter. She was beautiful, they both were and it was in that moment that he realised he couldn't have asked for a better life.


	2. Tell me that you love me more

Tell me that you love me more

Exhausted wasn't the word to describe how Sam's state at this precise moment. She had just had her GMC hearing about her treatment of Keith Parr, Saw the man she had an affair with stand up in court and not mention an affair, she later kissed him, she found a friend in Zoe who has a thing for her husband, no not her husband, her ex-husband/estrange husband the man she is separated from, the same man who she kissed and desperately wanted more.

So as Sam made her way back to her small, lonely apartment after celebratory drinks, she couldn't help but feel… feel something she just couldn't understand. As she made her way up to the steps of her apartment she realised she had left the hall light on from this morning, even though she was certain she had turned it off. She got out her key and shoved it in the lock and turned it until she heard the familiar click and the door breezed open. She set down her bag in the corridor and put her keys in the bowl next to the front door and made her way slowly to the kitchen stumping here and there, due to her exhausted state and the feeling she couldn't identify. She turned on the light and jumped a fright when she came face to face with Dylan who was sitting on a stool drinking a cup of tea. She was stunned, what was he doing here? She thought to herself before saying it out loud

She sighed "Dylan…"

However before she could ask he was there in front of her, kissing her.

He broke the kiss and spoke to her in a clam and collected voice as if the kiss was normal and part of their everyday routine.

"That night when you left you told me to show you that I loved you more than anything." "Sam this is me proving that I love you and only you."

One, two, three, four  
Tell me that you love me more…


	3. Sleepless long nights

Sleepless long nights

That is what my youth was for

Another night shift was to commence any minute now; Sam sat laughing to herself in the staffroom, she actually couldn't remember the last time she had been out of the hospital and in her apartment; not that she minded, anywhere was better than her lonely apartment where she still hadn't unpacked her boxes.

Even when she was at her apartment it wasn't as if she done anything productive, she just procrastinated; trying not to sleep afraid of the nightmares. There was only one person who could take those away and he wasn't even taking to her and she was stupid enough to just serve him with divorce papers, stupid, stupid Sam.

Flashback

Bright light shined into the room and splashed out onto the white sheets of the double bed where a husband and wife slept.

Sam could hear movement, yet she didn't want to move she was comfy, she giggled as she felt Dylan nuzzle her shoulder and plant kisses from her collarbone now to her shoulder. She rolled over to look at him, he had a smirk on his face; she leaned up and kissed him on the lips…

But that was then; back when they were happily married; now she awaited sleepless long nights full of nagging patients; but maybe that was what her youth was for naivety, innocents, happiness; after what she had done to Dylan, Sam thought she didn't deserve happiness. However her estranged husband disagrees as sleepless long nights weren't only affecting Sam, but a man who can't sleep without knowing that the woman he loves is safe.


End file.
